Amy Ty
by Heartland-EQUINE.FAN
Summary: There are more than one chapters so ignore what it says. Some of this is true some of it isn't so please don't think if someone gets hurt that they actually do in the show. All the same characters. All feedback is appreciated even if it sounds rude please be honest.
1. Chapter 1-3 Wedding-It wont end this way

Ty And Amy- Heartland

This is my first book so comments are greatly appreciated, even the tough ones.

CHAPTER 1- THE WEDDING – MATURE SCENES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

" Are you almost ready" Lou asks Amy.

" This dress is beautiful Lou, I cannot believe mom wore it to her wedding and now I'm wearing it to".

" Yes, it sure is beautiful, I wish mom could see you right now." Lou replies softly.

" Okay let's go" Amy says.

"Here comes the bride, Here comes the bride, here comes the bride dressed all in white" The song plays as Jack and Tim walk Amy down the isle.

With the power invested in me I reunite these two in marriage, even through hard times, even through easy times, will you two stay true to each other.

"Yes" Amy and Ty say in unison.

Blah Blah Blah ….

Do you Amy Fleming take ty Borden to be your loftily wedded husband?

I do.

Do you ty Borden take Amy Fleming to be your loftily wedded wife?

I do.

You may kiss the bride.

As Amy and Ty kiss the crowd cheers so loud the glass could have broken.

" Thanks Soraya for being here" Amy says heading towards Soraya.

" You really think that if I lived ten minutes away that I wouldn't come to your wedding"?

" Okay so you have a point" amy says.

4 hours later

Amy and Ty are in the loft house.

" I love you " amy says to ty as they are getting into comfy clothes.

" I love you to" Ty replies .

Amy comes out.

Ty looks at her and walks slowly to her.

He kisses her passionately as she returns the kiss they edge towards the couch.

They sit down and ty grabs the remote ( still kissing amy) and automatically flips to there favorite show.

there tongues tracing each others lips teasing each other.

Ty lays Amy flat and presses against her sides with his hands sliding over her curves.

Ty slips his arms under her shirt and pulls it over her head. Amy stops him at her brah she wasn't ready for that yet.

Amy moans as Ty as he pays attention to the right spots.

Amy kisses ty all over his face and on his neck on a certain spot that drives him crazy. As they end there night they both fall asleep on the couch.

To be continued…

Chapter Two- Amy? In jeapordy?

This chapter did not happen! Marty Does not excist in Heartland.

Amy wakes up, Good morning beautiful, Ty says cooking in the kitchen.

Good morning .

How'd you sleep, Ty asks Amy.

Great considering last night, you?

Same.

Here is your eggs and fruit.

Thanks, Amy says coming over and grabbing the plate and kissing ty.

Ty says- Since it's a Monday I have to leave in ten minutes but I needed to say bye before I got changed and left.

Amy says- Understood, thanks.

Ty walks over to the bathroom pulls out another shirt and puts it on as Amy looks at him wishing of last night. She sneaks up behind him and than kisses him all down his neck.

Well hi to you to- he says.

Kisses her and says I got to go to work.

10 am

Amy walks down the drive way of heartland and stops next to a new client.

" Hi, I'm Amy Fleming"

" Hello I'm Marty, and my horse just started competitive jumping and was great at it and now wont consider a jump" Marty says frowning.

" Well I'll see what I can do" Is he in the trailer I'll get him" amy replies.

She opens the trailer steps in hears a snort and seconds later Marty pushes her in the trailer knocking her unconscious.

2 hours later Ty walks in the house, Ames I got off early im home.

Seeeing aher phone and no her worried him as he called everyone asking if they had seen her but no one had. This freaked Ty out.

As amy's eyes open she see's her tied up to a pole in the trailer next to two ill horses.

Oh my Gosh, she thinks as the horses start bucking uncomfortably. As one hits her head she starts to zone out.

Thankfully someone discovered her and brought her to the hospital…

To be continued….

Chapter 3- It won't end this way

Ty paces in the kitchen of the main house.

Suddenly he gets a call, as he picks up his phone and listens to what the doctor says Ty motions for everyone to go to there cars. He ends the call yelling hospital now. As Ty pulls up to the hospital he jumps out running to the doors. He sprints in and asks the doctor for Amy Borden/Fleming.

Are you family she aks. I'm her husband, Ty replies quite demandng.

Wait for the doctor, she replies motiong to the chairs.

As everyone starts arriving they all wait in the chairs, Lou in tears, Ty pissed, Jack sad, Lisa comforting Jack, Georgie at home watching the katie.

The doctor walks up to them and ask Amy Borden, right?

Yes.

She was found knocked out in a trailer filled with many mentally ill horses. She was tied to a pole, but in a coma as she is still in one now. A woman steps up. I saw a man push her in the trailer and I saw them drive away, so I followd them got Amy out and brought her here. Ty suddenly runs and hugs the woman. Thank you she would have died if you hadn't done that.

May I see her, Ty asks.

The doctor says yes she is still in a coma if anything changes let us know immediately. And I'd prefer only one person come in at a time as it might affect the coma. She may be blind, permanent or for a little bit of time Ty looks at everyone, they all nod.

He walks in the room seeing Amy he starts crying. He walks over to the side picking up her hands he kisses her head. He stays with her for an hour but then decides to let Lou have a chance as its only fair. As he starts to walk out Amy starts to stir and wakes up.

Amy, ty shouts.

Ty, where are you I can't see, I'm scared, she yells. I'm right here Ty says grabbing her hand. scooting on her bed he holds her as he calls for a nurse. The doctor comes in and does some tests Ty never leaving her side. Once she is good to go a few days later she is still blind. Ty and Amy in bed Ty says we will postpone our honeymoon till you get better. Amy replying I didn't hold you accountable for a blind girl, so if you think about it I am not mad if you don't want me anymore. Ty says I already thought about it it is a no, I love you with sight and without it, i love you with a head or without it. Amy says i love you.

Good night.

Amy wakes up and shields her eyes from the bright light and than suddenly realizing that she can see. She wakes up Ty and says I have never realized how handsome you are.

Too be continued


	2. Chapter 10-19

**_Sorry some of the chapters have been sucky and were way to sappy, I got a little busy. It won't happen again. Please be honest with me! Give me honest feedback._**

 _Chapter 10- Boring business isn't always boring – mature scenes at the end- VERY MATURE_

 _As Amy and Ty are driving Amy grunts from the passenger seat._

 _" What's wrong" Ty asks confused._

 _" I feel really nauseas, and I don't know why, I never used to get carsick" Amy replies just as confused._

 _Ty grins at the side of the window and than faces her " You aren't carsick Amy, your pregnant" he chuckles._

 _" Of course" Amy replies still having a sickening face._

 _Ty than sees she isn't really feeling well, he offers her some ginger ale and candies to suck on._

 _Finally as they arrive at heartland returning from town Ty asks, "Amy, what time we have to go to the business meeting"._

 _" Three o' clock" Amy replies as color comes back into her face._

 _"Hmm, if its twelve right now, it looks like we have three free hours" Ty replies glancing at Amy than quickly replying " But I am sure your busy, right"?_

 _Amy quickly catching on to what he was doing replies, " it can wait till after "_

 _" After what" Ty questions slyly._

 _" After this" Amy strokes her hand on his chest and runs upstairs._

 _Ty was immediately turned on and runs after Amy slapping her but as they run up the lofts stairs, Ty looks behind him and locks the door._

 _Georgie and Katie happen t be in the barn, hearing noises sounding like a party._

 _Katie asks, " What are day doings"._

 _Georgie keeping from saying anything inappropriate says, " Umm they are celebrating"._

 _" Why"_

 _" Because they can silly," Georgie replies tossing away the subject._

 _Once Katie had gone to play georgie laughs at her self " I guess they are sort of Celebrating, in a very romantic way" Georgie thinks to herself._

 _Ty kisses Amy on her breasts and than kisses her lips teasing them and than runs off to get changed leaving Amy very unsatisfied._

 _Amy gets in her dress, realizing her baby bump was expanding day by day Amy asks Ty " Do I look fat"_

 _" No you look beautiful" Ty replies._

 _At the dinner business meeting Ty and Amy were so bored. They were only there because they had to be even though it didn't involve them at all._

 _Amy sensing Ty was bored and wanting to get back at him slides her hand over to his knee and starts massassing it. Ty realizing what she was doing tried to ignore it. As Amy starts moving her hand higher to his upper thighs. Ty didn't know if she could handle it bit his lip._

 _Amy dropping her fork on purpose, muttering " I should go get that"_

 _Ty afraid of what was going to happen next. Amy unzipping Ty' s Jeans._

 _And rubbing his warrior, Amy leaves Ty completely annoyed._

 _As she comes up from the table._

 _Ty tries to pull the same one on Amy dropping his fork but Amy politely says here I'll get it. As she was under the table Amy rubs his legs completely making Ty unable to stop it anymore he gets up and says I have to wash out my expander and leaves to go to the bathroom. Happily Amy replies I have to use the restroom and joins Ty in the bathroom._

 _" Now you know what it feels like" Amy says smirking at him._

 _Ty leans forward as Amy steps back just enough to give Ty enough time to pick her up and put her on the counter and replies saying " you know why I married you?, because we both like getting revenge" and with that he pulls up Amy's dress and starts rubbing her clit making Amy moan obviously enjoying it Ty stops and walks out of the bathroom leaving Amy mad!_

 ** _I will admit most of the writing in some of these chapters is about sex, get over it!_**

 _CHAPTER 11- After War- Were Even-_

 _Amy walks in the loft from that night very annoyed determined to get Ty back and call it even. She came up with a plan._

 _The next day two of Ty's friends John and Caleb came over for dinner and at the table as Amy sits down she whispers to Ty after dinner we'll be even. Ty thought Amy had put it behind her, but apparently not. As Ty is talking with his friends Trying to ignore what Amy had said. She hadn't done anything so far. As Ty's friend asks him a question and he starts to answer Amy starts rubbing his warrior making him flinch and jerk._

 _" You okay there buddy" One of Ty's friends ask._

 _" Yah I just need some water" Ty says getting up from the table to refill his glass._

 _Than Caleb asks Amy something about the baby and Ty wanting to get her rubs her legs but Amy saw that coming so she had no effect still talking ignoring what Ty was doing._

 _Ty lifts part of the dress so that nobody could see under squeezes her butt._

 _Amy still keeping a straight face though surprised changes the subject back to Ty. Making Ty stop and focus on what John had asked him, Amy rubs his legs and stroking her hand up his legs this time Ty kept a straight face as he answered John._

 _A couple hours later John and Caleb both leave._

 _And Ty finally says at the top his lungs Were even it's a Ty._

 _I agree replies Amy._

 _Amy lying on the bed doing nothing says to Ty what time is it?_

 _Ten. Ty replies jumping on top of the bed. Amy cuddles up next to him topless with a bra and underwear on and ty shirtless. Ty kisses her and says sleep well._

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Chapters 20-25

**_updates on this chapter- 2_**

 ** _Chapter 20- Baby? Baby?_**

 _Cassandra and Caleb met at Frenchie's the fanciest dining in town. And Caleb was cluless. No idea._

 _" Hey, baby" Caleb says walking towards their table.  
" Baby" Cassandra mutters. _

_" what was that" Caleb asks._

 _" Were here because I've got some news" Cass says trying to seem calm._

 _" What"_

 _" Umm, after the honey moon, I had been feeling really off, lately, I cannot even stand car rides anymore"_

 _" And, are you sick" Caleb asks slowly than stands up " No, way, no, really, wait, is this a joke"._

 _" No, its not" Cass chuckles seeing how happy he is._

 _The next day they decide to tell their news at a dinner to the whole group._

 _Few hours later_

 _" Thanks everyone for coming to dinner, here, at our place" Caleb says._

 _"No problem" Amy replies with everyone, and looks straight at Cass, staring at her belly._

 _" So, me and Caleb, we have news" Cass says languidly._

 _" Uh huh, we got news, so what the news?" Caleb asks._

 _" Caleb don't talk like a baby now" As soon as Cass had said it she immediately deplored it._

 _Ty glances at Amy than at Cass than at Caleb, he knew now._

 _" Were having a baby" Cass babbles out._

 _" Congratulations, wow" Lou says._

 _" Another baby in the family, score" Georgie leaps up and shouts._

 _" Congrats" Jack and Lisa say together._

 _" They have to be friends" Amy says looking at each other's bellies._

 _" So when did you actually know for sure" Amy inquires._

 _" When I went to the doctor and they took 12 tests, yes I asked twelve times. But Caleb was really happy and supportive, so I am not really worried." Cass cooly responds._

 _" I have a gift" Amy replies reaching under the table. She hands Cass a bag._

 _Cass opens it, and in it is the first binky her baby will ever use._

 ** _Chapter 21- We NEED A NEW TRUCk- YOU GOT A Truck!_**

 _Hey, Ty, can we talk, Amy shouts from the barn up to the loft, as she starts walking up._

 _Yah, what. He responds worriedly._

 _Nothings really wrong, it's just, when we have a baby, the truck we have now, is not going to work for our family.  
_ _I totally understand. But your only at three months, we still have six months. Ty asserts.  
_ _You're doing it again. Amy responds kinda annoyed._ _  
What. Ty questions.  
Your postponing what Needs To Be Done. Please. We need one soon. Amy retorts out.  
Okay, I'll look tomorrow, how's that?  
Perfect. Amy replies. Kissing Ty and edging him to the bedroom. Right as Georgie starts walking up the stairs they hurriedly dash to the family room._

In the morning, Ty gets up, seeing that Amy was still sleeping, he quietly makes coffee.  
" why didn't you wake me up" Amy asks getting up from their bed?

"You need your sleep" Ty replies.  
" I wish I could stay but I have to run" Ty says grabbing his bag, as he kisses Amy, " I have many trucks to look at".

" Haha, yes you do" Amy says chuckling.

Ty was driving down a road, when he spots, TRUCK SALES GET GREAT CARS FOR GREAT PRICES GOING ON MONDAY THROUGH THURSDAY

He quickly swerves down the road, almost popping a tire.  
Ty parks, and gets out. As he walks down a lane, with six or seven trucks.  
Not seeing any, he switches lanes.  
Strolling through the second lane, he spots a Bergundy- brownish colored truck. He looks through the window seeing the front seats evenly spaced. The controls looked beautiful. Peeking in the back he sees four seats. This was the one.

FOR A GREAT PRICE TOO. He purchased the truck. Money not being a problem, seeing Ty's job, he did not trade his GMC in. He kept both trucks near the back of the barn to surprise Amy when she got back from shopping.

" I'm back" Amy Shrieks.

TBC


End file.
